Unwissenheit ist ein Segen
by TinaHewen
Summary: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier herkomme. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich heiße.Was ist Harry passiert? Warum streikt Dumbledore? Und warum fällt es Snape so schwer den Jungen weiter zu hassen?
1. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin

Zusammenfassung: Harry verliert sein Gedächtnis. Dumbledore fühlt sich überfordert damit, Harry erneut alles über dessen Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Severus erklärt sich bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie verändert Harry war, ohne seinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen.

Erklärung: Szenen, in denen Harry der Mittelpunkt ist, sind in Ich-Form geschrieben. Alles andere normal. Es hüpft also auch in der Erzählform etwas hin und her. Wenn Harry erzählt, dann ist alles in der Gegenwart geschrieben und wenn die Geschichte normal läuft dann in der Vergangenheit. Alles (un)klar?

Kategorie: Tragikomödie

Hauptpersonen: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore

Nebendarsteller: Mr Vernon Dursley und Mrs Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dr Angela Green und Madam Poppy Pomfrey

) Angela Green ist die einzige von mir erfundene Figur, die anderen sind Produkt von J. K. Rowlings Fantasie

**Titel: Unwissenheit ist ein Segen**

**01 Ich weiß nicht, wer bin ich.**

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier herkomme. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich heiße. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Hunger habe und dass mein Schädel brummt. Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus. Die Leute um mich sind sehr freundlich. Leider wissen auch die nicht, wer ich bin.

Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll mir einen Namen aussuchen. Ich habe „Tom" gewählt. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Name in meinem Leben eine Rolle spielt. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass ich so heiße, aber es war der erstbeste der mir eingefallen ist, und eigentlich ist er nicht schlecht. Tom ist kurz und leicht zum Aussprechen. Tom ist ein sehr geläufiger Name, also kann es ruhig sein, dass ich Tom heiße.

Wenn man von meinem ständigen Kopfweh und Hungergefühl absieht, geht es mir ausgezeichnet. Ich habe eine persönliche Betreuerin zur Seite gestellt bekommen. Ihr Name ist Angela. Ich finde den Namen passend, sie ist wirklich ein Engel! Sie versucht irgendetwas über meine Identität heraus zu finden. Und einiges hat sie schon gefunden. Sie meint, ich habe über einen längeren Zeitpunkt nichts, oder nur wenig zu essen bekommen. Deshalb darf ich jetzt nicht so viel essen, wie ich Hunger habe.

Ich gebe zu ich hab mich schon gefragt, warum mir so schnell schlecht wurde, als ich einen Hamburger, aus der Kantine geschmuggelt hatte. Auf der Station bekomme ich immer nur Reis und ähnlich trockenes Zeug. Mein Magen muss sich erst wieder ans Essen gewöhnen sagt Angela.

Weiters hat Angela herausgefunden, dass ich ziemlich übel zugerichtet wurde. Okay, dass war wirklich nicht schwer, wenn man mein blaues Auge, meine geprellten Rippen, die vielen Platzwunden und die Narbe auf der Stirn in Betracht zog. Allerdings behauptet Angela, dass die Narbe auf der Stirn schon älter sein musste.

Ich gebe zu, mir ist es ziemlich egal, von wo die Narbe kommt. Ich fühle mich hier im Krankenhaus ziemlich sicher. Die Leute um mich herum, wissen was ich brauche und mehr zählt im Moment nicht.


	2. Suche nach Harry

**02 Suche nach Harry**

„Mr. Dursley. Ich rate Ihnen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen!" sagte Dumbledore mit bemüht ruhigem Ton.

Doch der dicke Mann mit Schweinsaugen sah den weißbärtigen alten Mann nur verachtungsvoll an. „Ich sage die Wahrheit! Ich weiß nicht, wo der Bengel steckt. Ich dachte, er wäre zu euch abgehauen!"

Ein weiterer Mann beugte sich nun zu Dumbledore hinunter und flüsterte: „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich unglücklich über die Tatsache ist, dass Potter verschwunden ist!"

„Ja, ich fürchte du hast Recht, Severus!" sagte Dumbledore dann sah er wieder zu Mr. Dursley, „Ich würde auch gerne mit Ihrer Frau und Ihrem Sohn sprechen!"

„Die wissen auch nichts!" sagte Mr. Dursley sofort.

„Wir möchten uns dessen, selber überzeugen. Wir reden hier von Ihrem Neffen, der vermisst wird. Sie sollten etwas mehr mit uns kooperieren!"

Vernon Dursley zuckte die Schultern und grunzte etwas undeutlich vor sich her.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley wusste ebenfalls nichts, aber Dudley Dursley, der in seiner Breite, seinem Vater um nichts nachstand, war für jeden mehr als auffällig unruhig.

„Er weiß was!" flüsterte Professor Snape, sobald er Dudley sah.

Der Junge stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und sah ängstlich drein. Auf die Frage, ob er wüsste, wo Harry steckte schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.

„Junge, wir wissen dass du lügst!" sagte Snape mit gut trainierter, drohender Stimme.

Dudley fuhr zusammen, schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter und stammelte schließlich: „Es war keine Absicht - er hat uns geärgert - er hat sein Ding benutzt - doch er ist uns in die Falle gegangen - wir haben es ihm zurückgezahlt - wir waren nicht so grob - aber er ist umgefallen - war wahrscheinlich ein unglücklicher Treffer - wir sind dann abgehauen - ich weiß nicht, wo er dann hin ist!"

„Duddy Schatz?" rief Petunia erschrocken, doch bevor sie mehr sagen konnte, schnitt Professor Snapes Stimme durch die kleine Küche: „Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Meine Freunde und ich!" stammelte Dudley.

„Wie viele?" fragte Snape weiter.

„Wir sind zu viert. Aber -"

„Aber was?"

„Wir... wir waren am besagten Tag ein paar mehr."

„Ein paar mehr? WIE VIELE?" rief Severus erbost, er hasste es jede einzelne Information dem Jungen aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.

„Neun? Zehn?" sagte Dudley kaum hörbar.

Severus packte Dudley vorne am T-Shirt und wollte ihn kräftig schütteln und fragen, ob er noch bei Verstand wäre. Doch Mrs. Dursley schrie erschrocken auf und Mr. Dursley rief etwas von „Hausfriedensbruch" und „Kindermisshandlung" Gleichzeitig forderte Dumbledore Professor Snape auf, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Kindermisshandlung?" fragte Severus nun schnaubend vor Wut, während er Dudley wieder los ließ. „Und Zehn gegen Einen ist keine Misshandlung? Ihr Sohn prügelt andere Kinder nieder und sie tun nichts dagegen?"

„Severus, beruhige dich!" mahnte Dumbledore erneut.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? _‚Wir sind dann abgehauen, ich weiß nicht, wo er dann hin ist' _wiederholte Severus Dudleys Worte, „Wo soll er denn hin sein, wenn bewusstlos im Dreck liegt?"

„Er war nicht mehr da, als ich zurückgegangen bin, um zu schauen, wie es ihm geht" rechtfertigte sich Dudley mit neu gefundenem Mut.

„Oh und dann hast du gedacht, auch gut, er ist weg, wie praktisch!" grollte Professor Snape weiter und dann wandte er sich an Vernon und Petunia, „Und sie haben sich ebenfalls an der _glücklichen_ Fügung erfreut. Anstatt Potter zu suchen, haben sie den Fernseher eingeschalten und erleichtert durchgeatmet!"

„Wir haben nicht fern geschaut!" rief Mr. Dursley verärgert, doch Professor Snape blitze sie nur wütend an. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley tauschten nervöse Blicke.

xxx

„Wir sollten sie anzeigen!" grollte Severus immer noch, während er und Dumbledore wieder auf den Ligusterweg hinaus schritten.

„Das werden wir tun, aber zuerst müssen wir Harry finden. Und das bevor es die Todesser, oder Voldemort tun. Im Übrigen, war ich sehr erstaunt über dein Verhalten. Ich dachte immer, du kannst Harry nicht ausstehen."

„Das kann ich auch nicht, aber diese Muggeln machen mich wahnsinnig. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du Potter, da hast aufwachsen lassen."

„Als ich entschied Harry hier zu lassen, waren sie eine glückliche, zufriedene Familie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Mutter von einem Kind, ein anderes Kind, derart hassen konnte."

„Sie hassen die Zauberei und Potter ist ein Zauberer. Es war leichtsinnig zu glauben, dass Potter hier friedlich aufwachsen würde!"

„Ja, das war es. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."


	3. Little Tom, Little Harry

**03 Little Tom, Little Harry**

„Mrs. Green?"

„Ja?" Angela drehte sich überrascht um, als sie ihrem Namen hörte. Normaler Weise sprach man sie mit „Dr. Green" an oder intern auch einfach „Angela" aber „Mrs. Green" war ungewöhnlich. Neugierig musterte sie die Fremden vor ihr. Sie waren irgendwie eigenartig und der lange weiße Bart, an dem älteren Mann irritierte sie etwas. Sie musste unweigerlich an Merlin denken. Ein Zauberer aus einem Märchen. Der andere Mann hingegen wirkte irgendwie bedrohend. Alles an ihm war schwarz. Haare, Kleidung, ja selbst die Augen.

„Man hat uns gesagt, wir sollen uns an Sie wenden" sagte der alte Herr mit Bart freundlich.

„Und um was geht es?" fragte Angela.

„Wir suchen diesen Jungen. Hier rechts, der mit den schwarzen Haaren" erklärte Dumbledore und hielt Dr. Green ein Foto hin, wo zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen lachend in die Kamera schauten. Der eine Junge hatte feuerrotes Haar und das Mädchen buschiges braunes Haar. Der Junge rechts hatte schwarzes strubbeliges Haar und ungewöhnlich grüne Augen. Wie hätte Angela diese Augen nicht wieder erkennen können?

„Ja" sagte sie „das ist Little Tom"

„Little Tom?" fragte nun Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine Geste, die Angela verunsicherte und dazu verleitete eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben.

„Na ja, wir nennen ihn so. Wir wissen nicht, wie er heißt. Er hatte eine schlimme Gehirnerschütterung, als er hier eingeliefert wurde und sein Gedächtnis ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Wir wissen nicht genau was die Ursache des Gedächtnisverlustes war. Womöglich hatte er nur einen Schock, oder aber…" Angela stockte und musterte die beiden Herren erneut, „Sind Sie verwandt mit ihm?"

„Nein, das nicht. Professor Snape ist ein Lehrer und ich bin Schulleiter von Harrys Schule! Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore"

„Oh" Angela wunderte sich über die seltsamen Namen. Doch dann fragte sie „Harry? Heißt er so?"

„Ja. Harry Potter!"

„Und wo sind seine Eltern? Ich meine, es kommt mir ungewöhnlich vor, dass sich bei so vielen Aufrufen im Fernsehen und Radio keine Eltern oder andere Erziehungsberechtigte zu den Jungen finden wollen."

„James und Lily Potter verstarben, als Harry ein Jahr alt war."

„Du meine Güte und wer hat sich um den Jungen gekümmert? Oder besser gesagt, _nicht_ gekümmert?" fragte Angela und ihre Stimme wurde vorwurfsvoll, „Er war fast ausgehungert, als er hier eintraf. Er sah nicht so aus, als wenn sich irgendwer um ihn scheren würde."

„Harrys Onkel und Tante haben wohl versagt, den Jungen über die Ferien zu versorgen" erklärte Dumbledore hilfsbereit und immer noch freundlich.

„Was wollten Sie vorhin noch sagen, als Sie von Potters Gedächtnisverlust sprachen?" mischte sich nun wieder Professor Snape ein.

„Sie müssen wissen, der Junge wurde ziemlich übel zugerichtet, aber sein Gehirn hat keine langhältigen Schäden davon getragen. Das Gedächtnis kann also jederzeit zurückkommen, rein theoretisch. Aber es wäre auch möglich, dass sich der Junge nicht erinnern möchte. Es ist ein Art Schutzmechanismus für den Körper, der ausgelöst werden kann, wenn jemanden ein besonders schreckliches Erlebnis hatte. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was passiert sein könnte?"

Dumbledore und Snape sahen sich an. Harry hatte mehr als _ein_ schreckliches Erlebnis.

„Wie kann man Harrys Gedächtnis wieder zurückholen?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

„Am besten er kommt in eine Umgebung, die ihm vertraut ist und in der er sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Positive Impulse können seine Erinnerungen leichter wieder zurückkommen lassen."

„Können wir ihn mitnehmen? Auf unserer Schule haben wir auch eine Krankenstation, falls er ärztliche Betreuung braucht. Und die meiste Zeit hat er sich dort wohl gefühlt."

„Sie müssten Ihre Personalien im Büro abgeben und die Entlassungspapiere von einem Arzt unterschreiben lassen. Dr. Franklins Büro ist einen Stock tiefer, den ersten Gang entlang, dritte Tür rechts. Ich bin noch auf Visite, aber in einer halben Stunde können wir uns in Toms – ähm, Harrys Zimmer treffen. Es ist gleich hier drüben, erste Tür links."

„Vielen Dank!" sagte Dumbledore und begab sich mit Severus wieder zum Stiegenaufgang.

xxx

„Tom? Was hat den Bengel geritten, ausgerechnet diesen Namen zu nehmen?" brummte Severus übellaunig.

„Ich kann nur vermuten, dass Harry sich irgendwie doch an etwas erinnert, aber es nicht richtig zuordnen kann"

„Gedächtnisverlust – Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt" zischte Severus weiter.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es mich auch nicht sehr begeistert. Aber vielleicht erinnert sich Harry wieder, wenn er in Hogwarts ist."

„Er wird sich erinnern!" sagte Severus nun bestimmt, „Und wenn ich jede Erinnerung einzeln aus ihm herausziehen muss!"

„Severus. Ich glaube kaum, dass Legilimentik in so einem Fall hilft. Du könntest mehr zerstören, als reparieren!"

„hmpf!"

xxx

Nach dem nervigen Papierkram, standen Severus und Dumbledore vor Harrys Zimmer. Keiner der beiden wusste, was sie gleich erwarten würde.

xxx

Ich sitze über einem Zahlenrätsel, das sie Sudoku nennen. Ich habe ganz sicher noch nie so was in der Hand gehabt. Es ist ein ziemlich heimtückisches Rätsel. Zuerst denkst du, es ist leicht und fängst damit an und dann wird es schwieriger und schwieriger, aber du kannst nicht mehr aufhören damit.

Ich rätsle sicher schon eine gute viertel Stunde, ob die Zwei im ersten Block oben rechts, oder im siebten Block ganz unten stehen sollte. Egal wie ich es mache, es spießt sich mit den anderen Zahlen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich schon viel früher einen Fehler eingebaut.

Durch einen plötzlichen Windhauch sehe ich auf. Jemand hat mein Zimmer betreten. Zwei ganz komische Gestalten. Ich frage mich, was sie wollen.

„Hallo Harry!" sagt der Typ, der einen derart langen weißen Bart hat, dass ich davon überzeugt bin, dass er nicht echt war. Jetzt mal ehrlich, wer hat schon so einen langen Bart? Vielleicht kommt er von einem Kostümfest und hat vergessen den Bart abzunehmen. Ich gestehe, es juckt mich in den Fingern an diesem Bart zu ziehen.

Aber Moment mal, er hat ‚Harry' gesagt und nicht ‚Tom'. Der Typ weiß also was!

„Heiße ich so?" Nur mal so, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Ja. Dein Name ist Harry Potter!" antwortet der Weißbart, „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, dein Schulleiter von Hogwarts und das ist Professor Severus Snape, dein Lehrer in Zaubertränke!"

Kostümfest, ganz sicher! Habt ihr das auch gehört? Zaubertränke? Soll das etwa ein Schulfach sein? Aber eines war in diesem Satz beruhigend. Wenn ich Potter heiße und der Typ in schwarz Snape… „Dann ist der also nicht mein Vater?"

Schwarze steinerne Augen durchlöchern mich. Ich glaube, ich mag den Mann nicht sonderlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn früher mal gemocht habe, aber seine Art, wie er mich anschaut mag ich ganz sicher nicht!

„Nein!" sagt Dumbledore mit freundlichem Lächeln.

„Habe ich Eltern?" Die Frage brennt nun schon eine Weile in mir. Denn ich kann echt nicht verstehen, warum mich keiner besucht. Okay, jetzt habe ich Besuch, aber warum von Lehren, wo sind denn meine Eltern?

„Deine Eltern sind gestorben, als du noch sehr klein warst!" erklärt Dumbledore.

„Oh!" Du denkst das sind traurige Nachrichten? Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne meine Eltern nicht und offensichtlich hab ich sie früher auch nicht gekannt. Und ich bin irgendwie froh, dass ich keinen Besuch von ihnen hatte, weil sie schon tot sind, denn anderen Falls hätte es bedeutet, sie wollten mich nicht mehr.

„Und ihr seid hier, weil…?" Warum besuchen mich meine Lehrer? Ich finde das irgendwie schräg. Oder… Vielleicht ist das gar keine Schule, sondern ein Waisenhaus. Die Vorstellung gefällt mir nicht. Das Wort Waisenhaus hinterlässt einen unangenehmen Geschmack. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass ich halb verhungert war. Ich meine ich kann jetzt wieder normal essen, aber… Oh bitte, kein Waisenhaus.

„Weil wir dich mit nehmen wollen. Du hast die letzten fünf Jahre eine Schule besucht, Hogwarts. Schule für Zaubererei und Hexerei."

Zugegen der Witz funktioniert. Meine Mundwinkel schieben sich nach oben. Zauberer und Hexen. Was für eine Schule soll das bitte sein?

„Ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber du bist ein Zauberer, Harry."

Also, ich gestehe tief in meiner Magengrube, da regt sich was. Ich glaube, das, oder so was ähnliches, hab ich schon mal gehört. Aber das kann doch nicht echt sein. Es gibt keine Zauberer, das weiß jedes Kind. Ich glaube, die beiden sind der psychiatrischen Abteilung entkommen. Zum Glück kommt Angela bald und bis dahin, sollte ich vielleicht besser mitspielen. Wer weiß wozu die noch fähig sind?

„Ein Zauberer" wiederhole ich also.

„Ja" bestätigt Dumbledore.

„Was hab ich denn so drauf?" Würde mich echt interessieren.

„Einiges, mein Junge! Aber hier ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Ort, um darüber zu sprechen"

Na klar sagt er das. Was soll er denn sonst sagen, wenn er seine Geschichte wahr halten will?

„Natürlich!" ich hab ja gesagt, ich gehe aufs Spiel ein.

„Wir sollten dann aufbrechen, Albus. Du weißt, dass jede Minute, in denen Potter ungeschützt ist, gefährlich ist!"

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich den Typ nicht mag? Ich verstehe nicht, warum er glaubt, dass ich in Gefahr wäre. Und… ich gehe ganz sicher nirgendwo hin. Wo bleibt Angela?

„Wir müssen auf Dr. Green warten!"

Ich gebe zu, dieser Satz verwundert mich. Warum warten sie auf Angela, wenn sie abgehauen sind?

Ah, wenn man von der Sonne spricht… Angela!

„Hi Little Tom!" Ich mag ihre warme Stimme. Ich mag ihre braunen gewellten Haare und ihre braunen Augen. Ich kann sie mir gut als Mutter vorstellen! Aber im Moment bin ich verwirrt. Angela macht nicht den Eindruck, als wenn hier etwas falsch wäre. Sie sieht die Fremden mit einem Lächeln an.

„Und? Haben Sie schon gesagt, was Sie vorhaben?" Sie fragt _mich_ das.

„Ich will nicht weg!" Das soll hier allen klar sein! Ich mag Angela. Und die beiden Fremden machen mir Angst.

„Tom, ich meine… Harry. Ich weiß, du hast Angst. Aber es ist jetzt wichtig, dass du dich wieder erinnerst. Und das kannst du am besten, wenn du dort hingehst, wo du auch früher warst!"

Sie sagt auch Harry. Also heiße ich jetzt wirklich so? Tom gefällt mir besser. Vor allem Little Tom. Little Harry klingt doof!

„Sind die denn echt?" Ich hoffe die Frage wirft genug Zweifel auf, um die beiden Typen bloß zu stellen. Denn irgendwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht.

„Dein Direktor und dein Lehrer. Du gehst auf ein Internat, soweit ich informiert bin!" Also Angela kennt die Geschichte auch. Ich meine, ich hab viel vergessen, aber die Existenz von Zauberer und Hexen kommt mir immer noch unglaubwürdig vor.

„Ich muss gehen, oder?" Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass alles schon in die Wege geleitet wurde.

„Wenn du dich wieder erinnerst, wirst du das hier schnell vergessen haben!" versichert Angela.

Ich glaube das nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Angela je vergessen werde. Und ich muss verrückt sein, wenn ich mit diesen beiden Männern losziehe.

„Lebe ich in dieser Schule? Habe ich sonst niemanden? Keine Verwandte?" Ein letzter Versuch.

„Du hast bei deiner Tante und bei deinem Onkel gelebt. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du dahin zurück möchtest!" erklärt Dumbledore.

Ich habe also Verwandte. Dann haben die wahrscheinlich die Schuld, dass ich halb verhungert war? Die können mich nicht sonderlich mögen, wenn sie so was tun. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum sie mich in ein Internat abgeschoben haben und warum sie mich nie besucht haben. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser mit den Lehrern mit zugehen.


	4. Märchenerzähler Snape

**04 Märchenerzähler Snape**

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich würde es Informationsüberlastung nennen!" erklärte Poppy, nachdem sie Harry untersucht hatte.

„Wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen ihm irgendwas zu erzählen!" sagte Dumbledore verzweifelt.

„Wenn das stimmt, was Sie sagen und der Junge nichts mehr von der Existenz von Zauberern weiß, dann ist das ganze Schloss schon Grund genug einem zu überfordern. Ich würde sagen, die Magie hat ihn erschlagen!" sagte Madam Pomfrey

Dumbledore seufzte und ließ sich auf einem Sessel neben Harrys Bett nieder. Er starrte auf Harrys schlafenden Körper. Der Junge sah so friedlich aus. „Ich kann das nicht. Nicht noch einmal" murmelte Dumbledore.

Professor Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er verstand nicht, worauf Dumbledore anspielte.

Der Schulleiter sah auf und suchte nun den Blick des anderen. „Severus. Ich hatte nie gewusst, was und wie viel ich Harry über seine Vergangenheit erzählen konnte. Er war so unschuldig. So jung. Und alles was ich ihm zu erzählen hatte, war so schrecklich. Und jetzt… ist wieder alles weg. Ich kann nicht noch mal anfangen. Hast du ihn gesehen im Spital? So entspannt und fröhlich hat er nicht mehr dreingeschaut, als er mit elf diese Schule zum ersten Mal betreten hatte."

Professor Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Er wird es schon verkraften! Immerhin soll er gegen den dunkeln Lord bestehen!"

Dumbledores Blick wanderte wieder zu dem friedlich schlafenden Jungen. „Du sagst das so einfach. Aber sieh ihn mal in die Augen und sag ihm, dass er die Welt vor einem finsteren Magier befreien muss, weil es außer ihm keiner kann!"

„Wenn dir damit gedient ist, dann sage _ich_ es ihm!"

Nun sah Dumbledore auf und musterte seinen Kollegen durchdringlich. „Das würdest du tun?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so viel Dampf um die Sachen machen konnte. „Ja!" sagte er schließlich.

„Es wäre mir damit in der Tat geholfen! Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du es ihm schonend beibringst!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich!"

xxx

Was für ein Traum. Ich meine, ich habe schon viele verrückte Sachen geträumt, aber das hier übersteigt alles. Ich habe geträumt, dass mich zwei komische Typen abgeholt und in ein Schloss gebracht haben, dass eine Schule sein soll.

Da gab es Bilder an der Wand, die sich bewegt hatten. Eine Halle, die keine Decke hatte und Stiegen, die die Richtung gewechselt hatten. Ich dachte schon, es wäre einer von den Alpträumen, wo man wieder den Ausweg finden muss, den man dann natürlich nie findet. Aber es ging dann noch weiter. Und dann hab ich einen Geist gesehen. Vor dem hab ich mich so erschreckt, dass ich letztendlich aufgewacht bin.

Zum Glück muss ich sagen. So interessant das Schloss auch war, aber es war schon ziemlich verrückt. Komisch nur, dass es hier so dunkel ist. Hat Angela vergessen die Jalousie hoch zu ziehen? Und warum ist die Matratze so anders? Ob ich die Augen öffnen sollte?

Ach du sch… verdammt, wo bin ich? Diese hohen Fenster könnten zu dem Schloss passen, vom dem ich geträumt habe, aber das ist unmöglich. Das ist…

Oh oh… da hockt der Mann in Schwarz. Ich glaube, er hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach bin.

„Guten Morgen. Mr. Potter, oder soll ich sagen Guten Abend?"

Okay, er hat doch gemerkt, dass ich wach bin. „morgen!" murmle ich, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein.

„Trinken Sie das, bevor Sie etwas essen!" Er hält mir einen Steinbecher hin. So ein altmodisches Teil hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Falls ich es überhaupt je gesehen habe. Die Flüssigkeit darin sieht nicht gerade lecker aus, ich kann nicht einmal den Boden erkennen.

Ah… jetzt klingelt es! „Ist das ein Zaubertrank?"

„In der Tat!" antwortet der Mann in Schwarz.

„Sie sind Professor Snape, der Zaubertrankprofessor!" Das hat doch der Weißbart gesagt.

„In der Tat!"

Nicht sehr abwechslungsreich, seine Wortwahl.

„Sie mögen mich nicht sonderlich, oder? Bin ich so schlecht in dem Fach?"

Wieder dieser Blick. Als ob er direkt in meine Seele schauen würde.

„Ihre Leistungen in Zaubertränke lassen zu wünschen übrig, aber das ist nicht der Grund unserer gegenseitigen Abneigung!"

Toll, jetzt weiß ich genauso viel wie vorher. „Und was ist der Grund?"

„Trinken Sie, Potter und hören Sie auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden!"

Okay, also er mag mich wirklich nicht. Jetzt tut er so, als ob ich Schuld daran hätte, dass er hier hocken muss.

„Sie müssen nicht auf mich aufpassen!" das sollte ihm mal einer klar machen.

„Potter, trinken Sie einfach!"

Der Mann ist vielleicht drauf. Wieso besteht er darauf, dass ich das Zeug trinke? Und wieso muss er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich es trinke? Er könnte ja den Becher herstellen und gehen. Ich denke, ich bin alt genug, dass ich keinen Babysitter mehr brauche.

„Und was ist das?" ich trinke doch nicht einfach blind alles, was man mir in die Hand drückt.

„Der Trank stabilisiert Ihren Magen" erklärt er.

„Aber mein Magen ist stabil!" Alles was recht ist. Angela hat gesagt, ich kann wieder essen was ich will.

„Zwischen der Kost im Krankenhaus und der Kost hier im Schloss, ist ein Unterschied."

Irgendwie klingt die Aussage beunruhigend. „In wie fern? Hier werden doch nicht Heuschrecken, oder lebende Würmer serviert, oder?"

Also ich könnte schwören, seine Mundwickeln zucken. Ich weiß nicht, ob man das Lächeln nennen kann. Ich meine, der Mann sieht nicht so aus, als ob er lächeln könnte. Jedenfalls gibt mir dieses Zucken genug Vertrauen. Ein letzter Blick in den Becher und ... uhags... pfui Teufel, schmeckt das scheußlich.

„Lecker!" ich weiß mein Gesicht zeugt vom Gegenteil, aber vielleicht freut er sich ja, wenn ich leugne, dass der Trank zum Kotzen ist.

„Zaubertränke müssen nicht schmecken, nur wirken!" Mit den Worten nimmt er mir den Becher wieder ab. Aber er bleib sitzen. Ich dachte, er würde sofort aufspringen und verschwinden.

Jetzt dreht er den Becher zwischen seinen Händen hin und her.

„Warten wir auf was?" die Stille ist irgendwie irritierend. Ich meine, warum hockt er da und starrt auf den leeren Becher.

„Nicht direkt!"

Oh Mann, seine Wortvielfalt ist echt umwerfend! Na schön, dann sitzen wir also beide da. Eigentlich ist das Krankenzimmer ganz schön groß. Wie viele Kinder besuchen diese Schule, dass sie denken, so viele Krankenbetten zu brauchen? Andererseits ist das Schloss auch riesig, da passen schon eine Menge Leute rein.

Also ehrlich, auf irgendwas muss dieser Snape doch warten! Der macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn er nur da hockt und nichts sagt. Was wohl passiert ist, dass er mich nicht mag?

„Warum mögen wir uns nicht?" Eigentlich hab ich nur laut gedacht, doch nicht ganz unabsichtlich!

Herrje, jetzt röntgt er mich schon wieder! Hat er die Frage nicht verstanden?

„Sie haben doch gesagt, dass wir und nicht mögen, oder?"

„Das zu erzählen, würde wohl den ganzen Abend in Anspruch nehmen!"

„Ich habe Zeit!" zumindest denke ich das. Zeit habe ich seit ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin. Das ist das schöne, wenn man nicht mehr weiß wer man ist, weiß man auch nicht, was man eigentlich tun sollte. Also lebt man von einer Sekunde zur nächsten.

„Sagen wir, Ihr Vater und ich hatten nicht das beste Verhältnis!"

Ähh... „Mein Vater?"

„Ja, Potter, Ihr Vater! Genau wie jeder andere Mensch hatten auch Sie einen Vater und eine Mutter!"

An seinen gereizten Ton muss man sich erst einmal gewöhnen!

„Okay, Sie kannten also meine Vater! Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Ich kenne Ihn nicht!"

„Das hält Sie aber nicht auf, sich genau so zu benehmen wie er!"

„In wie fern?" Vielleicht kann ich mich ja ändern, wenn ich weiß, was ich falsch mache.

„Ihr Vater war arrogant und hitzköpfig und hat sich gerne einen Spaß daraus gemacht seine Mitschüler zu schikanieren!"

Na toll, war ja ein feiner Kerl. „Und ich bin auch so?" Ich kann mich nicht vorstellen, auch nur eine dieser Eigenschaften zu haben.

„Sie sind auch arrogant und hitzköpfig, ja!"

Blöd, dass ich ihm wohl kaum vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich war. „Schikaniere ich auch Mitschüler?"

Schweigen? „Also bin ich doch nicht ganz wie mein Vater!"

„Potter, wohin soll dieses Gespräch führen?"

„Ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich dazu beisteuern kann, dass sich unser Verhältnis etwas lockert. Solange ich mich nicht erinnern kann, was früher war, finde ich es irgendwie irritierend, wenn man mich verurteilt für Sachen, die ich gemacht haben soll. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was Sie an mir so stört. Ich würde es gerne besser machen!"

„Sparen Sie sich die Energie!"

„Wieso?"

„Sie sehen Ihren Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Egal an was Sie sich erinnern, oder nicht. Ich kann über gewisse Tatsachen nicht hinweg sehen!"

Ich sehe meinem Vater ähnlich? Ich scheine auch ähnlichen Charakter zu haben... oh nein, „Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie mich nur nicht mögen, weil Sie meinen Vater nicht gemocht haben. Ich meine, ich bin nicht er!"

„Glauben Sie mir. Sie haben genug Regeln gebrochen, um Ihren Vater alle Ehre zu machen!"

„Was für Regeln?"

„Alle Regeln. Sie brechen alle Regeln, wenn Sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben. Sie denken nur an sich und bringen mit Ihrer Unwissenheit andere in Gefahr!"

„Wenn ich wirklich so schlimm bin, wieso haut man mich dann nicht aus der Schule?" Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass ich irgendetwas gemein habe mit diesen Harry, von dem der Lehrer hier spricht. Vielleicht bin ich ja doch Tom und hier liegt eine Verwechslung vor.

„Würde es nach mir gehen, wären Sie schon längst draußen. Aber Sie genießen hier eine Art Sonderstellung!"

„Weil ich keine Eltern mehr habe?"

„Nein. Das Ganze hat mit einem mächtigen Zauberer zu tun, der sich der dunklen Magie verschrieben hat."

Klingt aufregend, oder? _‚Ein mächtiger Zauberer, der sich der dunklen Magie verschrieben hat.'_ Er könnte Märchenerzähler werden!

„Und Ihr habt Angst, dass ich zu Ihm überlaufen könnte?"

„Ich denke, diese Gefahr besteht nicht."

„Warum nicht? Ich bin arrogant und hitzköpfig und bringe Freunde in Gefahr!"

Da... schon wieder. Als ob er krampfhaft gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen würde. Dabei täte es ihm sicher gut mal zu lächeln.

„Der Tod, Ihrer Eltern war bis jetzt immer Grund genug."

Mein Eltern. Der Mann mit dem weißen Bart, hatte doch gesagt, dass meine Elter gestorben sind, als ich noch ganz klein war, aber er hat nicht gesagt, _wie_ sie ums Leben kamen.

„Der Tod meiner Eltern?" Ich weiß, ich klinge wie ein Papagei, aber irgendwie wird die Geschichte langsam unheimlich.

„Sie wurden ermordet, als Sie ein Jahr alt waren!"

„Von diesem Schwarzmagier?"

„Exakt!"

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat"

Offensichtlich scheint das Thema nicht nur mir Unbehagen zu bereiten. Snape reibt nun schon zum vierten Mal seine Hände aneinander, als wenn sie ihm abfrieren würden. Zugegeben sie sehen auch sehr blas aus. Aber die ganze Haut von den Typen ist blass, also denke ich, dass das bei ihm normal ist.

„Was wissen Sie über Ihre Narbe?"

Oha, er fragt _mich_ das? Was soll ich über sie wissen? Nichts!

„Ähm... Angela hat gesagt, es ist eine ältere Verletzung!"

„Sie haben sie bekommen, als Sie ein Jahr alt waren."

„Also, als meine Eltern getötet wurden?"

„Exakt. Der dunkle Zauberer wollte eigentlich Sie töten. Aber wie alle Eltern, haben auch Ihre sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. Er musste sie zuerst töten, bevor er an Sie heran kommen konnte. Doch aus irgendeinen Grund hat der Todesfluch bei Ihnen versagt und wurde zurück geschleudert. Sie bekamen diese Narbe und der Zauberer verschwand als körperloses Wesen."

Die Geschichte gefällt mir nicht!

„Wieso wollte er mich töten. Was kann ich mit einem Jahr schon angestellt haben, dass man mich umbringen will?"

Snape zögert und löchert mich wieder mit einen seiner Blicke. Er schweigt. Er schweigt lange. Was denn, will er nicht weiter erzählen, oder weiß er nicht mehr?

„Sie haben gar nichts gemacht. Der Zauberer hatte nur eine Gefahr in Ihnen gesehen und wollte Sie beseitigen, solange es noch leicht erschien!"

„Aber er hat es nicht geschafft" ich denke nur laut, denn ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was der Typ gegen mich hatte und wie ich als Baby eine Gefahr hätte sein sollen.

„Der Todesfluch hatte bis dahin nie sein Ziel verfehlt. Er kann nicht geblockt werden. Es ist immer noch rätselhaft, wie Sie überlebt haben!"

„Also _war_ ich eine Gefahr für ihn? Oder bin ich sie noch immer? Ist das der Grunde warum meine Verwandten mich nicht mögen? Warum ich andere in Gefahr bringe?"

Irgendwie fröstelt es mich bei den Gedanken eine Gefahr für andere zu sein. Ich meine, ich will niemanden etwas antun.

„Das kann man nicht so einfach sagen. Was Ihre Verwandten angeht, die mögen keine Zauberer und dass Sie Ihre Freunde in Gefahr bringen hängt auch mehr mit Ihrem Hang zusammen, das die Probleme Ihnen auf den Fuß folgen. Der Todesfluch hat den Schwarzmagier nicht getötet, daher hat dieser versucht wieder an Macht zu gewinnen, um zu vollenden was er angefangen hat."

„Also lebt er noch?"

Ich habe schon gesagt, dass mir die Geschichte nicht gefällt, oder?

„Ja! Es ist ihm geglückt wieder einen Körper zu bekommen und er ist nach wie vor hinter Ihnen her. Leider machen Sie uns den Job, Sie zu beschützen, immer schwieriger!"

„Es tut mir Leid! Es ist sicher nicht meine Absicht!"

„Das ist es nie, und dennoch bringen Sie sich in Gefahr, anstatt zu einem Lehrer zu gehen und um Hilfe zu bitten! Sie denken einfach nie an die Folgen, Sie denken, Sie wissen es besser, als wir!"

Es ist wirklich unfair, jemand solche Anschuldigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn derjenige sich nicht daran erinnern kann. Irgendwie hat sich ein Knoten in meinem Hals gebildet und es fällt mir schwer meine Emotionen im Griff zu halten. Ich bin wütend! Ich meine, woher soll ich wissen, ob das alles stimmt? Aber ich bin auch traurig. Denn wenn es stimmt, dann hat dieser Snape wirklich Grund mich nicht zu mögen.

Es ist so verwirrend! Oh Mist! ... Gott, ich werde doch jetzt nicht zum Heulen anfangen!

Und jetzt kommt auch noch die Krankenschwester mit dem Essen. Aber jetzt hab ich wirklich keinen Hunger mehr! Madam Pomfrey stellt das Tablett neben mir ab und sieht mich mit kritischem Blick an. Doch im Moment traue ich mir selber nicht. Da ist es besser, die Bettdecke zu meinen Füßen anzustarren.

Plötzlich schiebt sich ein Taschentuch in mein Blickfeld.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Potter! Wenn Ihre Erinnerungen zurück kommen, verstehen Sie die Zusammenhänge besser und ich bin sicher, dann werden Sie anders darüber denken!"

Es ist so peinlich. Ich heule vor meinem Lehrer!


	5. Ein reines Herz

**05 Ein reines Herz**

„Severus? Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

Professor Snape drehte sich nicht zu Dumbledore um, sondern starrte weiterhin wortlos aus dem Fenster mit Blick auf den See, in dem sich der Vollmond spiegelte.

„Er ist anders!" sagte Snape schließlich doch.

„Wer?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Potter!"

„Verstehe. Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Er hat mich gefragt, was er tun kann, damit unser Verhältnis besser wird!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Ja, das ist Harrys reine Herz. Durch den Verlust seines Gedächtnisses, hat er keinerlei negative Gefühle für jemanden. Somit will er Frieden schaffen, sobald er auf Abneigung stößt!"

„Es ist absurd. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern. An alle fünf Jahre, die er nun schon in diese Schule geht. Aber einen so offnen Blick, so eine freundliche Haltung hat er mir nie entgegen gebracht."

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass _du_ der jenige warst, der entschieden hat zwischen James und Harry keinen Unterschied zu machen. Aber Harry ist anderes! Und er war auch anders, als er an seinem ersten Schultag in deinem Unterricht saß!"

„Er hat mir nicht einmal zugehört! Nur auf einen Papier herum gekritzelt!"

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. „Er hing dir an den Lippen! Hast du dir je sein Zaubertrankheft des ersten Schuljahres angesehen? Er hat jedes Wort deiner beeindruckenden Rede mitgeschrieben!"

Nun wandte Severus doch den Blick vom See ab, um den Schulleiter anzusehen. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Albus jedoch schmunzelte nur.

„Du hast ihn beschattet?" fragte nun Severus empört.

„Er war so klein! Und es war sein erster Schultag in einer völlig fremden Welt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" rechtfertigte sich Dumbledore.

„Aber als er sich auf die Suche nach den Stein der Weisen gemacht hatte, hattest du dir keine Sorgen gemacht?"

„Ja und nein. Nachdem ich Harry eine ganze Woche genauestens im Auge behielt, musste ich erkennen, dass sich der Junge sehr schnell und leicht hier eingefunden hatte und ganz gut alleine zurecht kam. Beziehungsweise war er ja nicht alleine. Er hatte bereits zwei sehr enge Freunde. Ich habe ihn nicht weiter beobachtet, sondern ihm freien Lauf gelassen. Auch bei seinen Forschungen bezüglich Hagrids dreiköpfigen Hund und Nicolas Flamell. Ich war neugierig! Neugierig wie weit er kommt. Und er hat mich nicht enttäuscht. Das alles hier, war für ihn wie ein riesengroßes Abenteuer. Ich hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn dabei zu bremsen."

„Es war leichtsinnig, ihm diese Narrenfreiheit zu lassen. Es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr gefährlicher und nie hast du den Jungen gestoppt!"

„Wie hätte ich ihn stoppen sollen?"

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Aber ihn alleine in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen zu lassen, war wahnsinnig. Der Basilisk hätte ihn töten können!"

„Zu diesen Zeitpunkt war ich nicht in der Schule!"

„Als ob du je _‚Nicht in der Schule'_ sein würdest!" schimpfte Severus.

Albus gluckste, Severus hatte Recht. Man konnte Albus Dumbledore nicht aus der Schule vertreiben, nicht so lange wenigsten einer ihm die Treue hält.

„Severus, es ist irrelevant jetzt darüber zu streiten, was der Junge während seiner fünf Schuljahren angestellt hatte!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du hast ihm immer erlaubt die Regel zu brechen. Und ich hab es Potter immer vorgehalten. Streng genommen, müsste ich auf dich böse sein, nicht auf ihn!"

Wieder gluckste Albus amüsiert. „Jetzt sag bloß der Junge hat dir die Basis deiner Abneigung zu ihm genommen?"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, Severus! Auch du!"

„Unsinn, Potter wird mich nie mögen. Snapes und Potter vertragen sich einfach nicht. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

„Auch Emilia Snape und Alec Potter hatten zwischendurch eine Basis des gegenseitigen Verständnisses!"

„Meine Tante war keine richtige Snape!"

„Das ist irrelevant, Severus. Es ist wie in Romeo und Julia. Freundschaft und Liebe kann auch bei alten Familiekriegen Boden fassen! Es ist nicht so vorgeschrieben, dass ein Snape einen Potter hassen muss. Es ist deine persönliche Entscheidung!"

Severus wandte sich nun wieder Richtung Fenster. _‚Wir mögen uns nicht sonderlich, oder?'_ hallte plötzlich Potter Worte in Severus Kopf wider. _‚Ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich dazu beisteuern kann, dass sich unser Verhältnis etwas lockert. - Ich würde es gerne besser machen!'_

Potter hatte bei diesen Worten so flehende drein gesehen. Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, zu sagen, dass er gerne reinen Tisch machen wollte. Aber wie sollte Potter auch verstehen, was er da verlangte, wenn er sich an nichts erinnern konnte.

Es wäre leichter, würde er sich wieder erinnern! Aber andererseits ist aus dem Harry, ohne Erinnerungen ein fröhlicher Harry geworden. Einer, der sich nicht um das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt Sorgen machte. Wie oft schon hatte Severus in diese verzweifelten grünen Augen gesehen? Potter machte immer häufiger den Eindruck, als ob ihm die Last, die er auf seinen Schultern trug, erdrücken würde.

Ja, Severus Snape hat das sehr wohl gemerkt! Er mag vielleicht stur sein, aber ganz sicher nicht blind! Und Severus hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, was alleine die Geschichte, um den Tod von Harrys Eltern, in den Jungen bewirkt hatte. Diese Geschichte, dieser Anfang vom einer unendlich tragischen Reihe an Ereignissen, hatte bereits die ersten Wolken in die klaren grünen Augen getrieben.

Severus konnte nun verstehen, was Albus damit meinte, als er sagte, dass er nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen wollte. Wer will schon gerne der Bote von schlechten Nachrichten sein?


	6. Doch kein Märchen

**06 Doch kein Märchen**

Ich weiß, wenn die Sonne auf meine geschlossenen Lieder scheint, dann kann es nur Tag sein. Aber irgendwie will ich meine Augen noch nicht öffnen. Snapes Geschichte fällt mir gerade wieder ein. Also ein Schwarzmagier hat meine Eltern getötet, weil er _mich_ töten wollte. Er hat es nicht geschafft und verschwand offensichtlich irgendwie und jetzt ist er wieder da und will mich immer noch umbringen.

Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie will ich die Geschichte nicht glauben. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach wieder im Spital aufwachen und darauf warten das Angela kommt? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Geschichte noch nicht alles ist. Aber ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr davon hören.

Vielleicht ist es gut so, dass ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann.

„Guten Morgen, Harry"

Öhmm... ich habe meine Augen doch zu, wie kann da einer wissen, dass ich wach bin? Mal schauen wer das ist.

Ich blinzle, weil die Sonne mir immer noch ins Gesicht scheint, aber der silberne Bart ist eindeutig, auch wenn ich die Augen nicht ganz auf mache. Dumbledore.

„Morgen!" murmle ich. Irgendwie bin ich einfach noch nicht munter genug um mehr zu sagen. Andererseits...

„Ist es wahr, was Snape erzählt hat?"

„_Professor_ Snape, Harry!"

Ein komisches Gefühl. Als ob ich das schon mal gehört hätte.

„Professor Snape" wiederhole ich für mich, vielleicht merke ich es mir ja.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, worüber ihr gesprochen habt."

„Er hat erzählt, dass meine Eltern meinetwegen ermordet wurden und dass der Typ immer noch hinter mir her ist. Und dass ich ständig Regeln breche und euren Job schwer mache und Freunde in Gefahr bringe und..."

„Stopp, stopp, stopp, Harry. Alles nach der Reihe. Er hat dir von Voldemort erzählt"?

Hat er? „Heißt der Schwarzmagier so?"

„Ja, allerdings wagen es nicht viele seinen Namen auszusprechen. Was ich jedoch lächerlich finde. Ich meine, es ist nur ein Name und nicht einmal sein richtiger."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" Da ist schon wieder der Knoten in meinen Magen. Will ich wirklich die Antwort hören?

„Als er diese Schule besuchte und seine Ausbildung genoss, hörte er auf den Namen Tom Riddle, erst später hat er sich Voldemort genannt und unter diesen Namen die Zaubererwelt tyrannisiert."

Warte mal, „Tom?"

„Ja, Harry. Wir waren auch ein wenig verwundert, dass Dr. Green dich Tom genannt hatte."

Nicht sie, _ich_ hatte mir diesen Namen ausgesucht! Oh Gott, ich glaub mir wird schlecht. Wie konnte ich vergessen, dass Tom der Name meines Feindes ist? Ich meine, ich wusste irgendwie, dass Tom nicht _mein_ Name war, aber dass es der Name des Mörders meiner Eltern war... oh Schande.

„Kein Grund, dein Gesicht zu verbergen Harry. Es ist eher ein gutes Zeichen. Nämlich, dass du deinen Feind nicht ganz vergessen hast."

Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?

„Und was das Regelbrechen angeht. Da habe ich wohl versagt, konsequent zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du ein großartiger Zauberer bist und ich habe dir immer mehr Freiheit gelassen, um dich auf deine große Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Zum Teil konntest du auch nicht anders. Du hast ein so reines Herz. Du würdest alles tun, um deine Freunde zu retten.

Wenn sie in Gefahr kommen, dann nur, weil sie treu an deiner Seite stehen und sie niemand davon abbringen kann. Ich gebe zu, es ist schwieriger geworden dich zu beschützen, nachdem Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist, aber das ist wohl kaum dir zuzuschreiben. Voldemort hat viele Anhänger und er ist ein sehr geschickter Stratege. Er weiß, an welchen Rädchen er drehen muss, um die Menschen um sich herum zu steuern."

„Wieso hat er mich dann noch nicht gekriegt? Wieso ist er überhaupt hinter mir her?"

Ohje, jetzt hab ich es doch gefragt. Ich will die Antwort doch gar nicht wissen.

„Es war mehrmals schon mehr als knapp und ich denke, je öfter du ihm entwischen konntest, umso mehr, will er endlich an dich herankommen."

Also will er sich an mir rächen! Toll, ich weiß nicht mal was ich getan habe.

„Aber wieso ich?"

Okay. Die Antwort will ich jetzt definitiv nicht wissen. Er sieht mich an, als ob er eben hundert Jahre gealtert wäre. Und er war vorher schon alt!

„Harry, ich wünschte ich müsste es dir nicht noch einmal sagen. Aber ich fürchte, es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Lassen Sie es! Ich glaube, ich will es nicht wissen!"

Das schwache Lächeln was nun auf seinem Gesicht auftaucht, lässt vermuten, dass er weitererzählen wird, auch wenn er offensichtlich nicht mag.

„Vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren wurde eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, die besagte, ... möchtest du sie lieber sehen? Ich kann den exakten Wortlaut nicht so gut wiedergeben."

„Wie _sehen_?" Wie soll man denn eine Prophezeiung sehen können? Vor allem wenn sie schon vor fünfzehn Jahren gemacht wurde. Sie wird ja wohl kaum auf Super-8-Film festgehalten sein.

„Ich kann dir meine Erinnerung daran zeigen!"

Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht was er meint, aber es klingt interessant. „Okay!"

xxx

Professor Snape ist auf unserem Weg durch Schloss dazu gestoßen. Jetzt sitzen wir in einem runden Büro, dass völlig überfüllt ist mir keinen Silberinstrumenten. Und auf einer Stange hockt ein Vogel, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Er ist rot! Habt ihr schon mal einen feuerroten Vogel gesehen?

Dumbedore stellt eine Tonschale vor mich auf den Schreibtisch. Darin schwebt eine Flüssigkeit die blausilbern leuchtet. Irgendwie faszinierend. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das alles wirklich echt ist. Das ist alles so fantastisch, so unwirklich.

„So Harry. Bist du bereit?"

Was soll ich sonst tun als nicken? „ja!"

Nun zieht Dumbledore einen Holzstab hervor und steckt ihn in das blausilberne Etwas. Woa... was passiert da? Das Zeug wirbelt auf einmal wie verrückt herum. Ist das...? Ist das ein Mensch? Sieht total schräg aus. Wer trägt heute noch solche Brillen?

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_


	7. Friedensangebot

**07 Friedensangebot**

„Wir sollten mit ihm reden!" sagte Severus.

„Gib ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit." meinte Dumbledore.

„Er sitzt seit geschlagenen drei Stunden stocksteif da. Würde er nicht zwinkern, würde ich meinen, er wäre versteinert!"

Nun sah Dumbledore seinen Kollegen von der Seite an, „Man könnte meinen, du machst dir Sorgen, Severus!"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nachdem der Vorhang des Hasses weg ist, scheinen wohl freundlichere Gefühle für den Jungen auf zutauchen"

„Er ist anders! Ich weiß noch nicht inwiefern, aber er ist definitiv anders und ich werde jetzt mit ihm reden!" sagte Severus entschlossen und ging auf das Krankenbett zu, auf dem Harry saß, seit sie von Dumbledores Büro zurück gekommen waren.

-ooo-

Ich dachte, wenn ich mich tot stelle, würde mich keiner mehr beachten. War wohl falsch gedacht. Was will der Kerl denn noch?

„Harry, was ist los?"

Was los ist? Was los ist? Jetzt ist wohl er, der mit dem Gedächtnisverlust. Er war ja dabei, er hat sie auch gesehen. Diese Pro... Ach was, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe.

„Ich will wieder alles vergessen. Ich will zurück zu Angela!"

„Du magst vielleicht deinen Feind vergessen wollen, aber er wird dich sicher nicht vergessen!"

„Ist mir egal! Ich will nicht dieser Harry sein. Ich will wieder..." Scheiße, ich will auch nicht Tom sein. Was mach ich denn jetzt?

Verdammte Neugier. Ich wollte, ich hätte nichts gefragt. Unwissenheit ist ein Segen! Merkt euch das! Wie kann ich am schnellsten Weg wieder alles vergessen? Habt ihr Ideen, ich bin für alles offen. Wie hab ich eigentlich das erste mal mein Gedächtnis verloren? Ich sollte das wiederholen!

„Es hat keinen Zweck davon zu laufen, Harry!"

Grr... ich hasse diesen Namen! Hör auf mich so zu nennen. Ich bin nicht Harry! Ich bin nicht Harry!

„ICH BIN NICHT HARRY!"

„Potter, beruhige dich auf der Stelle!"

Ich will nichts hören. Ich will nichts hören!

„Potter, nimm die Hände runter!"

Nein, meine Hände bleiben auf meinen Ohren. Geht weg. Geht alle weg! Lasst mich, lasst mich in Ruhe.

Au... hat der aber einen harten Griff. Lass meine Hände los du... du...

„Potter. Beruhige. Dich. Auf. Der. Stelle!"

Er hätte es genau so gut schreien können. Dann könnte ich ihn zurück anschreien. Ich mag seinen bohrenden Blick nicht.

„Öffne die Augen, Potter!"

Nein. Wenn ich nichts sehe, dann ist auch keiner da.

„Severus was tust du da? Lass ihn los!" das war Dumbledores Stimme. Bitte, mach das er weggeht.

„Albus ich weiß was ich tue, würdest du mich bitte alleine lassen mit ihm!"

„NEIN!" nicht alleine lassen mit ihm. Ich will, dass er mich loslässt. Er soll weggehen!

„Ich werde dir vertrauen und hoffe, du weiß wirklich was du tust!"

Nein. Nicht. Scheiße. „Lass mich los!"

„Potter, hör auf dich zu wehren!"

„Nein. Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Wozu? Damit du Pläne schmieden kannst, wie du hier abhauen kannst?"

Scheiße, kann er Gedanken lesen?

„Ich bin ein freier Mensch! Ich kann gehen wohin und wann immer ich will!"

„Und was dann? Du lässt deine Freunde im Stich, die dir immer treu zur Seite gestanden haben? Du lässt die gesamte Zaubererwelt im Stich, nur damit du kleiner Egoist dich nicht deiner Aufgabe stellen musst?"

„Ich pfeif auf die Zaubererwelt!"

Ich glaube, das ist der zornigste Blick, den er mir je zugeworfen hat. Sein Griff um meine Arme ist auch ziemlich schmerzvoll!

„Und jetzt hör mir mal gut zu!"

Scherzkeks was soll ich sonst machen. Hab ja wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.

„Voldemort wird dich finden, egal wo du hingehst. Egal wer du vorgibst zu sein, oder woran du dich erinnerst. Je weniger du weißt, um so leichter ist es für ihn. Und bedenke, dein Tod wird den Krieg um einige Jahrzehnte verlängern. Die Menschen werden jeglichen Glauben an das Gute verlieren. Keiner wird mehr den anderen trauen können. Wenn du diese Verantwortung auf dich nehmen willst, dann gehe! Dann haben Millionen von Zauberer ihre Hoffnung in einen Versager gesetzt."

Ich soll gehen. Jetzt? Nachdem er mich beschimpft und gedemütigt hat?

„Ich hasse dich!" vielleicht ist es nicht so klug diese Worte zu sagen, wenn dein Gegenüber eh schon wütend ist, aber im Moment ist es das einzige was ich fühle.

„Das ist nichts Neues!"

Ach jetzt lässt er mich wieder los? Ist wohl fertig mit seiner Rede.

„Sieh mich so giftig an wie du willst, Potter. Aber es wird nichts an deiner Situation ändern. Und wehe du redest noch mal so einen Müll, von wegen, dir ist alles egal. Willst du mir etwa weismachen, dass dir das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt völlig egal ist und dass es dir egal ist, wenn deine Eltern sinnlos gestorben sind!"

„Ich kann mich an sie nicht erinnern. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ein Zauberer zu sein und trotzdem soll ich für euch in den Kampf ziehen und gegen jemanden kämpfen, den ich nicht kenne?"

„Du _kannst_ dich erinnern, Potter! Du musst es nur _wollen_!"

Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Recht hat? Ich weiß, dass das Schicksal der ganzen Zaubererwelt auf meinen Schultern liegt. Als ich die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, wusste ich, dass ich das nicht zum ersten mal höre.

„Wieso sollte ich mich daran erinnern wollen, dass eine Aufgabe vor mir steht, die ich so wie so nicht bewältigen kann?"

„Du kannst sie bewältigen. Wenn du genügend Ehrgeiz besitzt zu lernen, was man dir beibringt!"

„Ich bin bei Okklumentik gescheitert. Ich hab es nicht geschafft, meinen Geist zu verschließen. Sie haben mich darin unterrichtet, Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht kann!"

„Also erinnerst du dich doch wieder!"

„Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so!"

„Wir könnten Frieden schließen und es noch mal probieren. Inzwischen weißt du ja, wozu es nötig ist!"

„Frieden schließen? Nach all den Jahren?"

„Es ist nie zu spät, das Richtige zu tun!"

Es ist komisch diese Worte von Snape zu hören. Sicher hat Dumbledore das mal zu ihm gesagt. Vielleicht, damals, als Snape begann für Dumbledore zu arbeiten?

Ja, ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Ich weiß, dass ich den Lehrer vor mir eigentlich hasse. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er sich irgendwie verändert hat. So offen hat er sich mir gegenüber noch nie gezeigt. Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist ihm wichtig, dass ich weiß, dass er mir helfen will. Aber seit wann will er mir helfen?

„Sie wollen mir helfen? Sie wollen Frieden schließen?"

Ist das ein verstecktes Lächeln? Der Mensch kann also tatsächlich lächeln! Wahrscheinlich bin ich einer der ersten, die Zeuge dessen werden.

„Ich habe erkannt, dass du nicht dein Vater bist, Harry! Und ich möchte gerne meine Aussage zurück nehmen, bezüglich ob du etwas tun könntest, damit sich unser Verhältnis bessert. Ich denke, du kannst. Und ich werde ebenfalls versuchen dazu beizutragen."

Wieso dieses Sinneswandel? „Warum?"

„Weil ich es schon viel früher tun wollte, aber nie den Mut dazu gefunden habe. Ich hätte Black auch nicht so aufziehen sollen, dass er untätig und damit unnütze sei. Vielleicht wäre er dann nicht mit los gezogen, um dich zu retten."

Sirius? _Er_ macht sich Vorwürfe, dass Sirius tot ist? Das ist _meine_ Aufgabe, _ich_ bin Schuld!

„Wäre ich nicht auf eigene Faust losgestürmt, dann hätte Sirius das Haus nicht verlassen müssen, um mich zu retten. Ich hätte gleich zu Ihnen kommen sollen, anstatt Umbridges Kamin zu verwenden."

„Das hättest du. Aber ich habe wohl in den vergangen Jahren gut daran gearbeitet, dass du nicht freiwillig zu mir kommst und mir erzählst was dich bedrückt!"

Worauf will er denn jetzt hinaus?

„Ich alleine habe Schuld an Sirius Tod. Hören Sie auf, die Schuld bei sich zu suchen!"

„Es ist aber nicht wahr, Harry. Wir kämpfen für die selbe Sache. Wir hätten nie gegen einander kämpfen sollen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich damit angefangen habe. Noch dazu wegen so einer Kleinigkeit!"

„Was für eine Kleinigkeit?"

„Deine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke"

„Was ist damit?"

„Du hast mir nicht zu gehört, sondern irgendwas herum gekritzelt"

„Nicht zugehört? Ich habe jedes Wort, was Sie gesagt haben mitgeschrieben! Soll ich Ihnen mein Heft zeigen?"

„Nein. Nicht nötig. Inzwischen weiß ich das, aber damals hatte ich es nicht gewusst und ich bin so leicht in den Alle-Potters-sind-gleich-Trott gefallen, dass ich dir gar keine Chance gelassen habe."

„Okay, aber was soll das mit Sirius Tod zu tun haben?"

„Hätte ich dich nicht so abgewiesen. Dann hätten wir eher zusammen gearbeitet. Vieles wäre leichter gewesen, hätte ich von Anfang an versucht, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

„Ist es das, was Sie jetzt wollen? Mein Vertrauen gewinnen?"

„Ja!"

„Warum?"

„Damit du nicht mehr von deinem Weg abkommst. Ich denke, ich kann dir bei deiner Aufgabe behilflich sein!"

Ähhh... was soll ich jetzt davon halten? Wer hat schon einen Snape gesehen, der sich bei einem entschuldigt? Aber nichts anderes war das eben. Das war ganz klar eine Entschuldigung und ein Friedensangebot. Weder Ron noch Hermine würden mir auch nur ein Wort glauben, von dem was ich eben gehört habe. Noch weniger würden sie wohl verstehen, dass ich den Hass begraben habe, den ich immer auf Snape gehabt hatte.

Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber die Tatsache, dass Snape mir helfen will, lässt vermuten, dass er sich Sorgen um mich macht. Und wenn er sich Sorgen um mich macht, dann scheine ich ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Und wenn ich ihm etwas bedeute, dann sollte ich die Chance ergreifen. Die Chance nicht länger alleine da zu stehen, mit der Last der ganzen Welt auf meinen Schultern.

„Okay!" Ein Versuch ist es wert. Ich war sowie so nie scharf drauf mich mit Snape zu streiten.

Die Hoffnung ist zurück. Und ich werde mein Bestes geben, euch nicht im Stich zu lassen, versprochen. Und Angela, ich werde dich _nicht_ vergessen. Ich werde kommen, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei ist. Und du, Tom Vorlost Riddle, solltest dir ernsthafte Sorgen um deine Zukunft machen!

**ENTE** quack


End file.
